A method will be developed for the cryopreservation of pancreatic islets isolated from rats and tested by surgical transplantation, into rats made diabetic. If this method is also found useful in the separation of islets from acinar tissue, a cost-effective comparison will be made of it relative to other methods of cell separation. The cryopreservation technique will be tested by surgical transplantation into diabetic old world monkeys.